Nature + Imagine
Nature + Imagine Starring Owen Antler, Aaron Sheepish, Pecky Swallow, Chris Pepper and Vilburt Oinks (the episode starts) Narrator: This is a story about a band called Nature + Imagine. Member name... Announcer: Owen Antler. Narrator: Owen Antler, Lead singer. (Owen Antler is seen) Announcer: Aaron Sheepish. Announcer: Pecky Swallow. Announcer: Chris Pepper. Announcer: Vilburt Oinks. Narrator: And Viburt Oinks. (the Members are seen) (Song plays) (as they sing and dance) Owen: Can't keep my hands to myself Think I'll dust 'em off, put 'em back up on the shelf In case my little baby girl is in need Am I coming out of left field? Aaron: Ooh woo, I'm a rebel just for kicks, now I been feeling it since 1966, now Might be over now, but I feel it still Ooh woo, I'm a rebel just for kicks, now Let me kick it like it's 1986, now Might be over now, but I feel it still Pecky: Got another mouth to feed Leave it with a baby sitter, mama, call the grave digger Gone with the fallen leaves Am I coming out of left field? Chris: Ooh woo, I'm a rebel just for kicks, now I been feeling it since 1966, now Might've had your fill, but you feel it still Ooh woo, I'm a rebel just for kicks, now Let me kick it like it's 1986, now Might be over now, but I feel it still Owen: We could fight a war for peace. Viburt: Ooh woo, I'm a rebel just for kicks, now. All: Give in to that easy living Goodbye to my hopes and dreams Stop flipping for my enemies We could wait until the walls come down Vilburt: Ooh woo, I'm a rebel just for kicks, now. All: It's time to give a little to the Kids in the middle, but oh 'til it falls Won't bother me Pecky: Is it coming? Is it coming? Is it coming? Is it coming? Is it coming? Is it coming back? Aaron: Ooh woo, I'm a rebel just for kicks, yeah Your love is an abyss for my heart to eclipse, now Might be over now, but I feel it still Owen: Ooh woo, I'm a rebel just for kicks, now I've been feeling it since 1966, now Might be over now, but I feel it still. Vilburt: Ooh woo, I'm a rebel just for kicks, now Let me kick it like it's 1986, now Might be over now, but I feel it still Might've had your fill, but you feel it still (Song ends) (and stops) Director: Cut. Clear. (the audiences clap) (Later) Narrator: Later... Owen: 75 dollars. What a paycheck. Aaron: Yeah. Such a great song and performance we've done. Best of all. Pecky: What's next? Chris: Hmm... Let's see. Vilburt: We could... (snort) Be in this... (snort) Story channel to... (snort) Tell them our past. All: What?!? Narrator: 1 hour later... (an hour later) (Nature + Imagine in the Story Channel) (the title is seen) Anna: This is Anna, Host of this show. Today we have the Nature + Imagine for the members to tell us their story from their past. (the five singers nod their heads) Anna: First we have Owen Antler, Lead singer of the band. So Owen, What is your life years ago? Owen: Well, my life has been great since I met up with Aaron, Pecky, Chris, and Vilburt, as we teamed up. Anna: Oh. What's that? Owen: Well, It all started when I first came to my first concert ever, I liked it ever much that I wanted to have a band of my own. But suddenly one day ago I tumbled down a hill and BAM, I crashed into a tree and lost one of antlers. But I don't mind it when I got my band. Anna: Oh dear. I'm really sorry to hear that. How awful. Now for the rest of you guys. Aaron... How's your life? Aaron: Okay. It was a little out of business. Anna: What do you mean? Aaron: Well, My parents own a music store which I like hearing songs from each music disc. I always thought of singing, Then when I was hearing a song, I sang. People and my parents stared at me singing. I stopped when they looked at me and they like it. So that's why I came into this band. Anna: Perfect. Now Pecky, about you? Pecky: Okay. Years ago, I use to have a job for pecking trees like other wood peckers do. When I was pecking a tree, I made a good tapping rhythm. So the pecking makes good music then I started dancing. Suddenly the other wood peckers looked at me, Then the boss caught me dancing and kicked me out of my job. So I decided to be in a band instead and Nature + Imagine is my one. Anna: Good to me. Now, Chris. Chris: Well, Got the interest to it. Anna: Well, what is it then? Chris: I'll tell you why. While I'm in High School, I was doing this rock band for school and they accept me for the chosen one. When I was singing in the school rock band. I wanna a band by my own. So Nature + Imagine is my band to choose. Anna: Okay. And Vilburt, about your life. Viburt: Long ago, I was in... (snort) This music theater for the audition for new... (snort) Singers. I was in it, When I sing, I... (snort) Snort. They threw me out because of... (snort) My snorting. Then when I met Nature + Imagine, I wanna be in it and they taught me how to sing without snorting. (snort) And I succeeded. So I sing good now. (snort) Anna: Perfect work. No wonder you snort a lot, Vilburt. Vilburt: Yeah. Not easy... (snort) Being a pig. Anna: I see. Good job on the interview with us. You're the best singers we've seen. Owen: Thanks. Anna: There you have folks. This includes our today's Story people. (the audience cheers) Narrator: The next day... (the next day) (Song plays) (as they sing and dance) Owen: We're leaving together, But still it's farewell. And maybe we'll come back To earth, who can tell? Aaron: I guess there is no one to blame We're leaving ground (leaving ground) Will things ever be the same again? Owen and Aaron: It's the final countdown! All: Oh Owen and Aaron: The final countdown! All: Oh Pecky: We're heading for Venus (Venus). And still we stand tall. 'Cause maybe they've seen us. And welcome us all, yeah. Chris: With so many light years to go And things to be found (to be found) I'm sure that we'll all miss her so Pecky: It's the final countdown! All: Oh Vilburt: The final countdown! All: Oh All: The final countdown! All: Oh Owen: Here we go! All: Oh Chris: Yeah! Aaron: Way to go! All: It's the final countdown! Pecky: We're leaving together! All: The final countdown! Owen: We'll all miss her so All: The final countdown! (Song ends) (and stops as the audiences cheer) Later... (Later) Owen: Another paycheck. Aaron: Same thing in every concert. Pecky: Seems perfect to us. (Vilburt snorts) Chris: Vilburt! Vilburt: Pigs snorts. Owen: Yeah. Very funny snorts, Vilburt. (Song plays) (as they sing and dance) Aaron: Looking back on when I Was a little nappy-headed boy Then my only worry Was for Christmas what would be my toy. Pecky: Even though we sometimes Would not get a thing We were happy with the Joy the day would bring Owen: Sneaking out the back door To hang out with those hoodlum friends of mine Greeted at the back door With 'Boy thought I told you not to go outside'. Chris: Tryin' your best to bring the Water to your eyes Thinkin' it might stop her From woopin' your behind Vilburt: I wish those days could come back once more. Why did those days ever have to go? Owen: 'Cause I love them so Brother says he's tellin' 'Bout you playin' doctor with that girl Just don't tell I'll give you Anything you want in this whole wide world Chris: Mama gives you money for Sunday school You trade yours for candy after church is through. Pecky: Smokin' cigarettes and writing something nasty on the wall (you nasty boy) Teacher sends you to the principal's office down the wall Vilburt: You grow up and learn that kinda thing ain't right But while you were doing it, it sure felt outta sight. All: I wish those days could come back once more Why did those days ever have to go I wish those days could come back once more Why did those days ever have to go Aaron: Cause I like them so. All: And so do we. (Song ends) (and stops) Later... (Later) Aaron: Well, Putting us on albums. Chris: That's what albums are for when we sing songs. Vilburt: (snorts) Yeah. Pecky: This'll be the best album lot in the whole world. Owen: We're getting somewhere. Pecky: And getting the hang of it. Narrator: The next day. (The Next Day) (You-Reek Skunk watches them on TV) (and gasps) (Audience cheered) (and clapped) (He turns of the TV) You-Reek Skunk: Well, then, if that's what they'll do to keep the world entertained, then I'll show them who's the toughest guy around. (Farts) You-Reek Skunk: See how you guys like it! (Back with Nature + Imagine) (who are ready to perform) (Someone farted them) All: Oh my goodness! Owen: Who did that? Vilburt? Vilburt: No, it was not me. It was someone else. Chris: Not me either. Aaron: Me neither. (You-Reek Skunk laughs) Pecky: Wait a minute! That must be a skunk! (They gasp) You-Reek Skunk: That's right! And guess what I'm going to do for you? Vilburt: A stinky skunk. Eck! Owen: Oh, somebody help us! I'd better get help! Chris: (Pulls out soup) Stay back, Skunk! Or else! You-Reek: Oh really? You gonna try and stop with that soup? I'd like to see you try! (Aaron grabs hose) You-Reek: And that hose too? Bring it on! You-Reek: Oh no! Not water! You know I hate clean! Don't do it! Keep those hose and soup away from me! No! (covers himself) (Water squirts at him) You-Reek: Blooming heck! (Christ scrubs) You-Reek: Oh snap. Chris: There. All clean. You-Reek: Aw... Now I'm all cleaned. Owen: Guess that's your weakness. You-Reek: Uh? Oh no! You destroyed my stinkness! You'll pay for this, I'll be back with some villains. Vilburt: Maybe. If you can try to get some weapons and have two extra arms, that is. Pecky: You swine. He's not a spider, He don't get four arms. Owen: Not to mention General Grievous. Later... (Later) (Song plays) (as the gang sings) Aaron and Chris: Istanbul was Constantinople Now it's Istanbul, not Constantinople Been a long time gone, Constantinople Now it's Turkish delight on a moonlit night. Owen: Every gal in Constantinople Lives in Istanbul, not Constantinople So if you've a date in Constantinople She'll be waiting in Istanbul Vilburt: Even old New York was once New Amsterdam. Pecky: Why they changed it I can't say People just liked it better that way Owen: So take me back to Constantinople. Pecky: No, you can't go back to Constantinople Been a long time gone, Oh Constantinople Why did Constantinople get the works? That's nobody's business but the Turks Aaron: Instanbul. Owen: Instanbul. Pecky: Istanbul Vilburt: Istanbul Aaron: Even old New York was once New Amsterdam. Owen: Why they changed it I can't say People just liked it better that way All: Istanbul was Constantinople Now it's Istanbul, not Constantinople Been a long time gone, Constantinople Why did Constantinople get the works? That's nobody's business but the Turks All: Istanbul (Song ends) (and stops) (Crowd cheered) (and clapped) Owen: Yeah. All: Yay. (Scene ends) (and stops) The End. (Credits plays) (and stops) Druschke-Smith Logo Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation Andrew Catsmith Logo Category:Episodes Category:What An Animal! Category:What An Animal! Episodes